


Hell Hath No Fury

by LondonBai



Series: Invader Zim One-Shots [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Mates, World Wide Death, vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBai/pseuds/LondonBai
Summary: The world has become dark with a purple cloud and blue lightning. A shadow easily slips through the streets on the little planet. No one is safe....





	

No could speak of what happened that day.  
No one could record the actions of the dreaded day.  
No one was left alive after that day.

Cameras everywhere noted the world-wide disaster. The carefully edited video was sent to the far reaches of the universe, sent by the only living person on the surface of the planet. Many leaders of other civilizations, having seen the transmission, fear the now empty planet. A few others wish for and want the power of the vengeful being, though they know not where the planet is. The video was vague and foggy, but it showed the darkness first.

A dense cloud covers the entire planet. Strikes of neon blue lightening illuminates the looming purple shade. The sunlight could only wish to see what was happening on the surface, but the surface was cooling dangerously to low levels. Citizens from all the countries have paused their daily actions to watch the strange phenomena. All the animals and insects fell silent in fear.

"Humans are too stupid for their own good." The people of earth heard the deadly voice. All of them didn't know what to do, but stare and wonder. The voice echoed in many tongues to each corner of the little planet. No guesses could have come close to what came next. "Death will be your only savior. I, the undefeated opponent, will murder all of you. One by one, you will fall!"

Before anyone had time to react, the people of the East began to fall to the ground with a long angry slice from the neck to their stomachs, revealing what shouldn't see the outside world as the ground greedily drank the thick warm blood. All that the video captures is a sudden colorful shadow and a bright silver flash. Then in Europe, country by country went silent. The shadow slowly lost the once brilliant color to a deep red the more people fell. As promised, everyone was dying one by one. No one was safe. Those out at sea was killed by the same shadow in the same fashion as all on land. Even those hiding in a supposedly secret place were still slaughtered. Soon, the land and water across the world turned dark. The stench of metal and death clouded the air. The shadow, finally done with the last living person wearing a white lab coat and blue goggles, turned to a camera in the home where the last death took place and grinned ever so slightly.

"For those of you watching... pray I never meet you. Hope to whoever you praise that you never, ever get in my way." The drenched shadow walked over to the nearest source of water in a kitchen where another camera was filming. The red shadow cleaned its hands, face, and weapon. "And Zim...?" The shadow turned, revealing a still bloody face of a human girl with violet hair drenched in blood sticking to her cheeks and forehead. "I'll be waiting for you to come back home to me." A gentle, yet still eerie, grin appears on her face before she reaches out and ended the video transmission.

Many races across the universe wanted nothing and everything to do with the strange being. Only one race, though, knows exactly who the girl is. The tall leaders feared for their lives because deep in the lower levels of the mother-ship lies the dying body of the very creature they wanted to get rid of, the very person that could calm the demon on earth. If she found out the plans for killing their captive, they'd risk an end to their entire race similar to the humans'. The leaders now do their best to bring the defect to good health in hope to send him back to the water planet.

The defect had heard the entire transmission.  
He heard the dying breath of each human.  
He heard the light breathing of his mate.  
He heard her voice call his name.  
He'll live to be with her again, soon and forever.

She still waits on the once blue and green planet. Now, her home of purple and red waits for the return of it's co-ruler.


End file.
